


Patience

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Irredeemable Filth: The Steter Collection [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter Hale has a Big Dick, Sex Toys, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: Peter chuckles. “I want to tell you ‘no’. You’re unspeakably pretty when you’re desperate.”





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelleAmante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmante/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for BelleAmante--love you, sweetie, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Special thanks for help on this one also go to Aminias and SlasherFiend. 
> 
> HAPPY FRIDAY! *throws dick-shaped confetti*

 

“Please, Daddy?”

“Patience, pet.”

Stiles bites his lip so he won’t beg more than he already has. He can’t help it—he’s naked on all fours, stuffed full, and so hard it hurts. But when Daddy twists the toy, he loses it. “Please, _please_ , I’ve been good, I _have_ —”

“I know you have, pet.” Peter strokes up his back, trying to soothe him. He fights to get his breathing back under control. “You’ve been so good for me the last few weeks. You’re close, sweetheart. You just need to prove to me that you’re ready to move up a size, and then it’s just one more week until I get to give you my cock.”

He heaves in a deep breath. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

“Alright, pet. Here we go.”

Daddy starts fucking him with the toy, and he’s crying, it feels so good. It’s big, bigger than he once thought he could take, but he loves it. He rocks back into it, hands fisting the blankets so he doesn’t touch his cock. It’s against the rules.

“Harder, Daddy, please,” he whimpers. He’s been waiting long enough that he needs it hard, now, if he’s going to come. And he _has_ to, has to prove he can come on this toy before he’s allowed to move up a size. There’s just one more week, one more size between him and being filled with his Daddy’s cock.

Peter chuckles. “I want to tell you ‘no’. You’re unspeakably pretty when you’re desperate.” His voice is warm and dark and Stiles drops his chest to the bed, spine curving to meet the push-drag of the silicone cock forcing him open.

He wants to protest. Beg. But he doesn’t have the brainpower to string two words together, and little hurt noises are escaping him with every breath. He’s nothing but a mess of want.

“That’s it, pet. Show me how much you want my cock, and come for me.”

His body obeys before he has time to think about it, eyes rolling back in his head as he moans brokenly. He collapses, spent and trembling with aftershocks. He doesn’t think he’s come that hard in his life.

Peter eases the toy out, spreading his cheeks to stare as his body struggles to close. “I can’t wait until it’s me spreading you wide and wrecking your pretty ass. Until it’s my cock making you cry and beg.”

“Want it, Daddy,” he rasps.

Peter hushes him, petting his hair. “I know, pet. Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was dragged onto [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/). Come say hi if you want.


End file.
